


Of course you don't know

by Eoxilina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being Adora, F/F, First Dates, Glimmadora - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian disaster Glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoxilina/pseuds/Eoxilina
Summary: Glimmer finally gathered all her courage to asked Adora out. Everything seems perfect, except it isn't





	Of course you don't know

**Author's Note:**

> What a better way to commemorate that season two is out in Netflix than bringing to the world a little more of Glimmadora  
> Just a little one shot of Glimmer and Adora, because I cannot have enough of these two.  
> Its the first fanfiction I post here, and my first one in this fandom so bare with me.  
> Also, English it's not my mother language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in grammar, I would get better, I promise

...  
"Would you go on a date with me?"  
That was the moment when Glimmer felt like passing out right  
there, in the middle of the hallway, just outside of where  
her mother was sitting in her throne.

"Yes"  
And when she heard those words been said from the person she cares so much,  
Glimmer felt that she was having a heart  
attack. But she didn´t care, how could she? She was going to have a date with Adora!  
Adora who seems to be so much out of her league. Adora who was the nicest person  
she has had the pleasure to meet. Adora who had just save them from the Horde,  
and who was practically the hope of many for a bright future!

"Wait, what is a date?"  
And just with that, Glimmer really felt like passing out.  
She was sure the universe hates her. Just now she had gathered  
all her courage to asked Adora out, and of course, Adora didn´t  
even know what that means!  
It was the universe being mean, it should be laughing at her in  
that moment.

But hey, she was an optimist person.  
Even in this situation, and knowing what was going to be the most embarrassing  
minutes in her life with her trying to explain to a seemingly naive Adora what a date means,  
she can´t help but find that innocence cute. 

It was part of who Adora was. She was willing to do something without a question for the persons she treasure.  
And that thought drew a genuine smile in Glimmer face.

"Well you see, a date is..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little of how I think it would be if Glimmer asked Adora out.  
> Of course, Adora wouldn´t know about dates, but she will go to one because is Glimmer who is asking.  
> There would be a sort of continuation of these, as some shots of these two.  
> Comment what you think, I would love to read from you!  
> Until the next one  
> Saludos!


End file.
